


Since You Insist...

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape doesn't have a particularly accommodating nature. But he is willing to make an effort when the right man insists...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since You Insist...

 

**Title** : _ **Since You Insist...**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 384: Private.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Severus Snape doesn't have a particularly accommodating nature. But he is willing to make an effort when the right man insists...  
 

_**Since You Insist...** _

Severus Snape is a private, wary Slytherin. He's in love, but believes himself too... charmless... to pull off outright seduction. 

Unwilling to expose his heart to the daunting humiliation of rejection, he uses Harry's inexplicable hero-worship to his benefit. He discourages an auror career, supporting the DADA apprenticeship. Openly despises the French boyfriend, the Quidditch-nut and the mousy librarian, until Potter finally explodes:

“If you want me for yourself just take me, for fuck's sake! I'm yours, Severus. Yours!” 

“There's no need to scream, Harry.” Severus smirks triumphantly. “I'd be delighted to... take you, since you insist on being... mine.”

 


End file.
